


Just Another Rescue

by teddy0bear



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy0bear/pseuds/teddy0bear





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alan laid on the couch in the lounge of Tracy Island, bored. As the island was also the secret base of International Rescue it was wasn't easy to be bored but he was. Normally when there wasn’t any rescues going on he still had four brothers to keep him company and when they weren’t around there was always Tin-Tin. But, Tin-Tin was off doing maintenance on Thunderbird 4 and his brothers were off having fun of their own. Gordon who usually piloted Thunderbird 4 was off the mainland with some friends for an aquarium opening. John was up in Thunderbird 5, probably sleeping depending on what time zone he was in and Scott and Virgil we're off on a mission to an old abandoned slate mine. The call was for a cave in, some tourism company wanted to turn the old mine into a tourist attraction and wound up trapped. It was a standard "dig 'em out" rescue so there was no need for him to join them. Scott would be landing at the Danger Zone shortly and he would be calling in with an update. Hopefully, the rescue would provide him a little more entertainment. Jeff was also waiting for Scott's check in on the other side of the room. He was speaking to Brains about their latest engineering project, the JT2.  
"I-I think it'll be a good enhancement, M-Mr. Tracy". Brains stated his case for one of the upgrades he wished to implement. The JT2, like the Condor was designed for use by Jeff Tracy and the rest of the family to help with their frequent trips ashore. It was of course one of Brains' personal designs so naturally it was top of the line technology and had the ability to outrun anything in the air should a situation arise where they needed to return to the island for an emergency. Brains, under his alias Mr. Hackenbacker, along with Jeff had recently shown the JT2 at an aerodynamics conference in San Francisco as Jeff believed that while International Rescue equipment could not be shown to the world, it was important to help contribute what they could to the growing industry. Perhaps sharing the JT2 would lead to something International Rescue could use in the future? The conference now being over, they were free to retrofit it with some International Rescue technology to get it up to the speed they wanted as well as a few other features including a direct link to Thunderbird 5 for communications and radar. The JT2 wouldn't breach the stratosphere so Alan had no interest in their conversation and was for the most part ignoring them. The only thing that was really interesting to Alan at that point in time was what was going on in the kitchen. It was 2:05 meaning the 2 o'clock tea was late. Kyrano was never late with the tea unless Grandma was baking something to go with it. By the brief glimpse he was able to gather before Grandma kicked him out (invoking the "no 'boys' in the kitchen rule) it was going to be pie. Grandma's pies were always the best. Bursting blueberry, sweet and delicious banana cream, knock out triple berry, he was getting excited just trying to guess what kind it would be. The problem was, when tea was served it was served to Jeff first. This was something Kyrano had always done, Alan suspected it was either some serving rule or something Kyrano did out of respect. Either way, last time there was pie it took Kyrano half an hour to find him resulting in cold rhubarb. Alan was determined not to let that happen again. With Jeff in the room guarantying him a hot slice and a rescue mission underway, boredom would soon be over. He grinned happily.  
"I think your right Brains, as always" agreed Jeff. "Schedule it in for the morning if you have time." Brains started pouring over the rest of his ideas on an electronic notepad when Jeff noticed Alan smiling on the couch. Alan did like excitement and Scott was overdue for a check in Jeff theorized, trying to rationalize Alan's presence. He usually wouldn't show up until after the initial check in though. Jeff discreetly glanced at his watch trying not to be rude while Brains was talking. Ah, he quickly made the link about what Grandma was up to for tea and what Alan was truly doing in the couch. He found it amusing how childlike his boys could sometimes be and made a mental note about making sure Alan got a hot slice before tuning back into the conversation with Brains to catch the end of a request to re-balance one of the turbines.

\------

Scott landed at the danger zone and was greeted by two employees of the tourism company that didn't get trapped in the mine, Harry and Hugo. From what John in Thunderbird 5 had relayed, Harry and Hugo reported that two of their coworkers had become trapped after a cave in. They were able to make radio contact with them after the cave in so they knew they were alive but had lost communication signals with them soon after. The mine entrance itself was located inside a rocky canyon with only one accessible road making it near impossible for local response teams to reach them before what little air remained ran out. What caused the mine collapse and why they thought going into the mine without making sure it was structurally safe was still a mystery. Harry and Hugo, John mentioned, were too panicked to get much more information from them. It happened sometimes but it still made Scott feel like he was jumping out of an old B-Bomber without knowing if he had a parachute on his back.  
"International Rescue!" Scott was greeted by Harry with a handshake. "We are so grateful you came to help!"  
"We are always happy to help" Scott started regurgitating his standard greeting lines as he looked over the two. Hugo stood tall and was dressed for the outdoors with a small layer of dust from head to toe. Scott could make out peppered hair under his hat. Harry was dressed similarly with dark brown hair and a few years younger. His demeanor gave Scott the impression he was a little bit wild. What Scott couldn't find was any identification. No identification badges around their neck or pined to their clothes or any patches of their tourism company logo sewn into their clothes. "I'll need some help with my equipment, I also need you to tell me exactly what happened and I need to look at the mine. My associate will be here shortly and we need to be ready for him so we do not waste necessary time." Scott continued on with the rescue process, suspicious but unwilling to cause a delay in the rescue effort with his doubts.  
"Of course, whatever you need, please, this way." Harry directed Scott towards the mine after Scott had instructed Hugo where to setup mobile control. Harry explained the situation as they made their way over to the mine. Scott took note of the area as part of his standard Danger Zone Assessment. The west area of the mine looked to be the best place for Virgil as it provided the optimum area for decent and take off in the canyon. There was also enough room to unload the mole and drive it towards the mine. Harry and his team had three tents setup and two trucks to the east. It looks like they had planned to stay for a while Scott surmised. Still no evidence of them being a legitimate tour company but what they were missing they seemed to make up for in equipment. Ropes, tools and cases of who knows what littered throughout the camp that a simple tourism company would not need. It was obvious to Scott for certain now that a tour company they were not. In most cases, when people lied to International Rescue it was because they were doing something they were not supposed to when the accident happened. It didn't matter to International Rescue who they were helping, a life was a life. Lying to them only hindered the rescue process. He ran through situations in his head that might not be disclosed that would hinder the rescue operation as they entered the mine. The entrance was well built and didn't show any signs of instability so they continued and walked to the area that had come down and was now closed off. Harry was continuing the story of what had happened but Scott had stopped listening almost as soon as he began talking. Scott bent down to examine the footprints in the dust leading up to the rocks but not exiting. The two trapped coworkers tracks he would assume which was pretty impressive since the dust from the falling rocks should have erased out any signs of tracks; it wasn't his first cave in. He looked up to the top of the mineshaft and found roots poking through the ceiling intertwining with the rocks. It would have taken more than an hour for the roots to grow into the rocks. Scott let out a long sigh interrupting Harry. There were no people in this mine. Did Harry and Hugo want International Rescue to dig them a tunnel into the mine to save them digging time, maybe for some mysterious treasure? It didn't matter; this was a false alarm, a waste of time. He needed to contact base and get Virgil turned around. "Listen Harry-" Scott started as he turned to face him.  
"International Rescue!" Hugo shouted from the entrance of the mineshaft. He had managed to come in while Scott was immersed in his investigation catching him off guard and on the other end of the stun gun. Scott, now fully focused on Hugo and the gun jumped out of the way as Hugo pulled the trigger firing the tranquilizer blast into the rocks behind him in a puff of blue smoke. Scott realized the situation he was in as he came face to face with rocks on the other side of the shaft, bracing himself to stop the impact. They had succeeded in trapping him into a corner with no chance of escape. How foolish he was to allow them to do so, he would scold himself properly later. He reached for the weapon at his side knowing fighting was the only way out but was not in time to stop Hugo from firing another shot into his shoulder in another puff of blue smoke. The knock out drug branched out quickly from his shoulder making his fingers turn numb causing his pistol to slide off his fingers and fall ungracefully to the floor. He started to loose feeling in his chest, his vision was getting blurry and he fought against his legs dropping him to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He lost the battle, staying conscious long enough to see Harry and Hugo looking over him in conquest.  
\---------

Scott woke to the butt of a pistol being slammed into his shoulder. He grunted in anger as his shoulder pulsed in pain. Stun guns wouldn't kill you but they sure as hell hurt. He rotated his shoulder attempting to give it some relief finding his hands tied together. His vision was slowly returning to focus as he started making out the panel of the mobile control unit. He heard noises of people talking to him but he was still waiting for enough brainpower to return to make them out. They started to shout and another shot of pain in his shoulder surged through him.  
"Wake up!" It was Hugo, standing behind him shouting in his ear. The memory of being ambushed in the cave and their fake rescue call began to surface. He thought of a witty remark but decided to take a page from Virgil's book and held his tongue giving Hugo a stern look as compensation.  
"Good," Hugo commented at the observation of Scott being awake. "Now we're getting somewhere." He moved from behind him and leaned against the mobile control to face him.  
"What do you want?" Scott spoke up, his curiosity being overwhelming. "If it's our equipment you're out of luck, we have safety procedures to ensure it stays out of the wrong hands."  
"You can keep it; we just want to borrow it." Hugo replied nonchalantly  
"Borrow? For what?"  
Hugo slid the communicator toward him. "Contact your base."  
Scott continued staring at Hugo while letting the drug rusty gears of his head turn. The worst popped into his head. "If you're planning some attack, we don't have that kind of fire power, we're a rescue organization ". Scott started wobbling in his chair trying to get free. Harry raised his weapon for another strike causing Scott to be still as Hugo gestured for Harry to hold.  
"I assure you, we are not terrorists." Scott held his ground in cautious disbelief and did not respond. Harry swung the pistol ready to make another jab at Scott's shoulder. Hugo held his hand out his hand again to continue to pause him and gave Scott a warning. "It's up to you what you believe but we are giving you the opportunity here to call your base and warn them of your situation. If you won’t do it, we can try your friend who is due to arrive next. We only need one of you."  
Scott subtly darted his eyes around the scene confirming Virgil and Thunderbird 2 hadn't yet arrived. He must have been unconscious for a shorter time then he thought. He weighed his options. If they were lying about wanting their equipment, Thunderbird 4 would have been a better price then the mole. They could have easily staged a fake water rescue to force them to bring it. Perhaps they didn't know of Thunderbird 4? It was more likely that they were telling the truth. Did this mean that they were also telling the truth about not wanting to stage an attack? What else could they want? He considered how Virgil would react. No matter what scenario he thought of, the only way both he and Virgil would get out of this (hopefully alive) would end in a stalemate. He needed more information; he needed to play along.  
"Third switch on the left. You'll have to forgive me for not flicking it myself." Scott wiggled his fingers of his bound hands expressing his dissatisfaction with his situation. Hugo ignored Scott's antics and flipped the third switch on the left and waited for Scott. Scott made sure Hugo wasn't going to make any fast movements and did a quick check on Harry before turning his attention towards the microphone.  
"Mobile control to base, come in base".  
\---------  
"Mobile control to base, come in base".

Alan's eyes shot open. Finally! Scott was calling in. Finally! Some excitement! Jeff caught Alan's reaction. "Go ahead Alan," Jeff instructed. He returned the electronic notepad to Brains with his notes as Alan reached over Jeff's desk and flicked the switch that raised the golden eagle paperweight to reveal the small hidden microphone.   
"Mobile control this is base, go ahead". Alan replied remembering the rule of referring to mobile control as mobile control when 'mobile control' called in and not 'Scott'.  
"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news". Scott offered almost playfully. It wasn't how he intended to start the call but hearing Alan made him instinctively lighten his tone. He wondered if he would have done the same thing if Virgil, John or Gordon picked up.   
"Go for good news mobile control". Alan's played along enjoying the experience of being base.  
"Everyone is OK," Scott tried to emphasis, knowing the next news he would have to deliver as he tried to make his tone a little more serious, "we don't need to rescue the tourism group anymore."  
"That's great! I'm glad everyone is safe. What's the bad news?"  
"The bad news...” Scott trailed off, trying to decide how best to explain the next part.  
"The bad news, International Rescue," Hugo interrupted, "is we have a gun pointed at your man". The surprising stern voice emanating from the other end made the floor underneath Alan's feet feel like it dropped through a layer of atmosphere or two.  
"Who is this?" Alan demanded. His brows now furrowed as he sternly faced the microphone, picking himself up from the shock with anger. "Put our man back on the line!"   
"You'll be speaking to me from now on." Jeff maneuvered himself behind Alan while Hugo continued. "You see, I need some more of your services which I'd like to trade for the safety of your operative."   
"Services? What are you planning, an attack? We don't negotiate with terrorists!"  
"Yes...your man made that very clear already" Hugo rolled his eyes and gave Scott a look of annoyance of having to deal with their cautious paranoia a second time.  
Jeff put the call on mute. Alan looked at his dad, whose eyes were still set on the speaker "shouldn't you be taking over?"  
"No Alan, they might get suspicious if we swap," Jeff whispered despite knowing the other end couldn't hear them. "Keep going, we need more information, find out what they want. We can decide from there what to do. Make sure not to reveal that Scott is family, it may put him in greater danger". Alan made an understanding nod and took them off mute.  
"We are not terrorists," Hugo continued, "believe it or not we support your organization in what you do and if you cooperate, you'll be back to saving kittens from trees in no time."  
"Out with it then," scorned Alan, "what do you want?”  
Hugo smiled at the progress much to Scott's displeasure. "You have a craft that is on its way according to your associate. It is to continue here as planned and once it arrives, your second operative is to unload its contents. With me so far?" Hugo jested.  
"Get on with it," snapped Alan, his little patience already running thin.  
"He will then take some of my operatives to a location of my choice in the morning. We will be picking up a few things there which we will then need you to drop off here and then you can have both your operatives and your equipment back unharmed."  
Alan took a moment to go over what he just heard, tilting his head down ever so slightly. His head lifted in realization "A robbery?" His voice getting higher pitched as his annoyance started to boil out of control at these idiots. Jeff squeezed Alan's shoulder knowing his habits, trying to get him to calm down.  
"-Are you nuts?" Scott interrupted before Alan could get his insult out, "if you want to rob someone put a sock on your head like a normal person and leave us out of it!"  
"Quite you," a voice, Harry, grumbled over the transmitter. Alan and Jeff heard a thud as Harry jabbed the end of the gun back into Scott shoulder. The shock of hearing one of their own being injured caused Alan to go quite as the gravity of the situation sunk in. His emotions, his anger wasn't going to be of any help. He took a moment as he got himself under control. He didn't even notice Jeff had almost lost his footing.   
Scott grunted, "Now cut that out!"  
"You are not to hurt our man anymore," Alan quickly responded in hopes of saving Scott another blow, "if you do then there is no way we are going any further". Jeff would have been proud of Alan trying to stop them from harming Scott but he was already in mission mode as he quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his desk and started jotting down notes. "We have some conditions you need to follow in order for this to work". Alan repeated after reading the underline title 'conditions' on the note.  
"I thought you might, let's hear them but if I don't like them, you can forget about it and your friend."  
'Communication rules' the first scribble. "Our operatives need to communicate with us whenever any of our crafts take off or arrive. They are also to have free range to contact us if there are any emergencies or any signs of something going wrong".  
"As long as they're short and supervised by one of us, I have no objections".  
'+, 2->1 upon landing, both report' the second scribble. "Our first operative is to receive first aid from our second operative once he arrives and both are to check in with to us.  
"I assure you he's fine," Hugo replied slightly annoyed again at their paranoia.  
"And once our man checks him over we'll confirm that". If there was one thing Alan was good at, it was being stubborn.  
"Fine".  
'V boss' the third scribble. "No one is to be in any of our crafts unsupervised by one of our operatives at any time. Anytime any one of your men is in the craft they are to listen to any instructions from the corresponding operative."  
"Listen Mac, what we say goes"  
"No you listen," Alan started to get mad again causing his speech to get a little faster, "we will tell him to cooperate but if he tells you to buckle up then you better put on your safety belt before you fly into one of control panels and take down our craft in the middle of London!" Alan held his breath as he waited for a reply. He knew this last one was important to keep Virgil safe and to keep the rest of them safe from Virgil.  
"...We’ll keep it in mind".  
"Good. Our second operative will make contact with mobile control when making his approach. We look forward to resolving our business with you." Alan hung up the call.  
The lounge was silent. Everyone waiting a few moments instinctively, making sure the call had disconnected while Alan took a deep breath remembering how to breathe. Brains was the first to break the silence. "We can't serious be planning to uh, cooperate, can we, Mr. Tracy?"  
"Not as long as we can help it.” Jeff pulled up his chair and took a seat, ready to get started. “Alan, good job. You're going to be 'base' from now on so keep close to the intercom."  
"Right father". Alan let out another breath he had been holding. Relieved that he wasn't in command but still worried about being in command again.  
Jeff flipped on the communicator to reach Virgil and John. "Base to Thunderbird 2 and Thunderbird 5, come in please." Jeff's mind was quickly going over what had transpired and what they were going to do as he waited for Virgil and John to radio in. The few short seconds for them to radio in seemed to crawl.  
"Thunderbird 5 here".  
"Thunderbird 2 here".  
Jeff was relieved to hear from them but didn’t let it show. "Virgil, what's your e.t.a. to Danger Zone?"  
"About 10 minutes now father."  
"Make it 20, there's been a development. John you need to hear this too."

\--------  
It wasn't a hard decision for Virgil to make. Turn around and fly back to base or continue to Danger Zone to help Scott out? Of course he would go through with helping Scott even if it meant helping some bad guys at the same time. Although, after being with Scott on dozens of missions, Scott probably had things figured out and just needed some support. That's it, this was just another rescue. Virgil repeated to himself just encase he wasn't convinced the first time.

"Arriving at Danger Zone now father," Virgil reported. He took a quick look around the site to see if he could relay any information that may help them later. "They do have a bit of a setup here but it’s not very big, I’d say we’re dealing with maybe max 6 people. Making decent now so will find out for sure soon."  
"F-A-B Virgil, good luck son."  
"F-A-B". Virgil swung the tail into final position to begin landing procedures. He pushed the thought of if there was any deep meaning to being called "son" while on a mission out of his mind. The steering column gently went down under his light touch and the mammoth machine followed along with it. He listened to the jets in anticipation as he watched and waited for the ground proximity indicator to hit the magic altitude. He reached over and fired the landing jets as soon the little needle hit the line. They made an aggressive, thundering sound that was by far Virgil's favourite sound as it always got his blood pumping even after a long flight. The landing thrusters fired next which gave a fast pitched hum and gently lowered the craft the remaining few feet to the surface. The rest of the landing procedures were routine and he could do them with his eyes closed. He always used this time to go over the plan for the rest of the mission. In this case, there wasn't a plan as there weren’t enough variables to create a plan. He paused his finger over the pod release switch. The thought crossed his mind of going out there first and coming back to release the pod. It would give him and the island a few more minutes to come up with a plan but after some consideration he was worried they might come into Thunderbird 2 to make sure he didn't call base and he didn't want them in Thunderbird 2 for more than they absolutely had to. He flicked the switch and heard the landing legs release beginning the pod release sequence. It was going to be a long day and it was time to get out of his chair and get started. He got up and unloaded his gun before putting it back in his holster. The men who had Scott would take it and he would rather not be shot at by his own weapon. He thought about leaving it in Thunderbird 2 but they would probably wonder where it was and if giving it to them unloaded would gain him some trust, it would be worth it. Lastly, he grabbed a first aid kit and headed out to the Danger Zone. 

Harry and Hugo were waiting for Virgil at the bottom of the pod ramp with Scott in tow. Harry had a gun aimed at Scott while Hugo followed Virgil along with a weapon of his own. Virgil wondered briefly if this is how they felt in the old west but resisted the temptation to look around for a passing tumbleweed.  
"Hold it!" Hugo called out. "Toss us the gun!"  
Complying, Virgil tossed his pistol towards Hugo. Harry came towards him and proceeded to inspect the first aid kit and began patting Virgil down for any more weapons.   
"I was told to inspect my teammate and have us both report back to base. If you could pass me the transmitter from mobile control and if you are done with my first aid kit I'd like to finish this up."  
Harry and Hugo nodded to each other, returned Virgil's first aid kit and allowed him to approach Scott.  
"I'm fine." Scott greeted Virgil's glare almost guiltily. "I'm fine." He repeated after seeing Virgil was unconvinced. "Didn't mean to bring you in on this" Scott prattled on waiting for a response. This was not the first time Virgil had to give first aid to his elder, stubborn, lying brother. He knew how to deal with him. Reaching out his hand he poked the shoulder of the arm Scott was holding. Scott flinched and turned away from the pain. Virgil shook his head with a small victory grin that only Scott noticed. Both of them forgot their situation in that instance but quickly tuned back in knowing the task at hand. Virgil maneuvered Scott to sit down on the inclined ramp of Pod 5 and contacted base with Hugo and Harry looking over them.  
"Base here, go ahead" Alan responded.  
"I have our first agent here, giving him the once over,” Virgil reported.  
"How you doing boy?" asked Alan with the best Dad impression he could muster. Both Scott and Virgil wondered if Alan had received a dirty look for it as they used their experience as professionals to suppress any sign of entertainment. Scott appreciated the jester, knowing his dad was there brought him some comfort.  
"I'm fine, nothing some hot soup won’t cure."  
There was silence. Scott wondered if Alan doubted him like Virgil did. Was he really that transparent?  
"He's about as fine as he was when he went to Aspen," Virgil responded breaking the silence as he started pawning over Scott looking for injuries, "shoulder is badly bruised but it doesn't appear to be dislocated."  
"Hey, that tree sprung up on me" interrupted Scott responding to the Aspen comment a little behind on the conversation.  
Virgil continued on "looks like he's been hit with a stun gun, twice" examining the marks on his uniform. Once in the mine and again after the first call to the base, Scott recalled. "Judging by the rock dust in his hair and wound on his temple he might have hit his head". Scott reached to dust the rocks out of his hair as Virgil grabbed his head and shined a light into his eyes. "Dilation in his eyes is a little slow. Might be from a slight concussion or he may still have the stun gun drugs in his system." Scott finished dusting off his hair after being interrupted while Virgil quickly applied some ice patches and began preparing some painkillers. While all of them were well trained in first aid and had lots of experience over the years, it took Scott to be on the receiving end to see just how fast they had gotten. It was a little scary. He took the painkillers Virgil handed them and didn't even question why he was getting two instead of his usual one. A quick swallow revealed that one of them was an edible transmitter. He could tell when he ate one after all. Well done Virg, he congratulated his tactics mentally.  
Virgil finished his report without missing a beat and passed the transmitter back to Harry. Hugo walked up the ramp and took a look inside the pod bringing Virgil. He gestured towards the mole; all primed for action that it would never see and a large portion of the remaining equipment to be removed from the pod and gave Virgil direction on where to put it all. "And remember, anything funny you'll need another first aid kit."

\--------------------

What did they need Thunderbird 2 for? The rest of the Tracy household pondered. They mentioned "picking up" something but what? Thunderbird 2's massive size made it problematic for everything but it's designed purpose.  
"Perhaps, they want to steal something from the uh, uh, military?" Brains suggested.  
"I don't think so Brains," responded Jeff, brewing over his desk. "They said they weren’t terrorists and since they could have taken our equipment without calling base, I’m going to have to believe them. They have something else in mind."  
"Fort Knox?" offered Alan.  
"Too secure, they'd be captured as soon as they stepped out of Thunderbird 2. She's only got a few missiles and wouldn't make much of a t-threat anyway." Brains countered.  
Jeff could feel the worry in the room pressing down on them like a steamroller over a grape. He pushed the heavy question aside with a large amount of difficulty; there were other things that needed to be done. "We're you able to get in touch with Gordon?"  
"No," Alan responded, "his communicator is turned off. The hotel says he left for the aquarium opening already and the aquarium is set to do not disturb for the event. I left a message with the hotel."  
"Try again later, I don't think we'll need him for this but he should know what's going on."  
Alan nodded. "Say father, why'd you ask Virgil to mention Aspen to Scott?"  
Jeff gave a low chuckle. Last time we went to Aspen, Scott was 8 and thought it would be loads of fun to try going down the slope backwards so when our backs were turned, off he went. He got surprisingly far until he hit a tree. The impact shook the tree so much the snow fell off the tree and buried him. He was so turned around and terrified he couldn't figure out which way was up to dig himself out. Lady Penelope dug him out a few moments later or hours/days/years if you happen to ask Scott about it."  
Alan could picture 8-year-old Scott doing that. "Are you sending Lady Penelope after him?"  
"Yes, I was hoping to have more information for her, but we should have enough for her to get started".


	2. Chapter 2

Tin-Tin had joined the brainstorm in the lounge. It had been a few hours since the last contact with Virgil and they were nowhere closer in figuring out what the men at the mine were up to. Jeff stood up, "we probably won’t hear anymore until tomorrow when Virgil takes off". No one moved. They either didn't get the hint or were ignoring him. He tried again. "It would be better if we had an early dinner followed but an early turn in."  
"But Mr. Tracy," Tin-Tin spoke, "how can we sleep without knowing if Scott and Virgil are safe?"  
They were definitely ignoring his attempts to defuse the tension in the room. He knew that Tin-Tin was right and he felt the same but he didn't want anyone else to suffer because of this. They were his boys; he should be the only one to have the burden of worrying over them.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Tracy," Kyrano came in interrupting his train of thought.  
"What is it Kyrano?"  
"There is a call for you."  
"This isn't the time Kyrano, tell them I'm busy"  
"But Mr. Tracy...it's International Rescue".  
Jeff gave a suspicious look before sitting back down and reaching for the receiver. Could Scott or Virgil have escaped and are trying to contact him? No, Kyrano would have said Scott or Virgil was calling. Kyrano may have never gone on any missions but he knew the procedures as well as any of them. If it were an escape, John in Thunderbird 5 would have been a faster means of communications anyway. Asking Kyrano for more details wouldn't have gotten any more information; there was only one sure way to find out. "This is Jeff Tracy,” he answered.  
"Hello...Mr. Tracy, this is International Rescue" It was Scott! It was a relief to hear his voice again. Jeff tried not to lose his composure.  
"This is a surprise International Rescue, why it's been since that monorail incident" Jeff found himself replying to Scott almost automatically. He was relieved at this, not knowing if he would have kept up the charade otherwise if procedure hadn't kicked in.  
Scott wouldn’t admit it, but talked to Jeff put him at ease. "Yes, it has been a while".  
"To what do I owe the pleasure, is anyone in trouble?"  
"No, this is actually a...social call"  
"Oh?" Jeff questioned trying to figure out what Scott was doing. There was still no family familiarity in his voice so there was a good chance the captors were nearby. He reminded himself of this fact again to strengthen his resolve. One thing was for certain though; International Rescue did not make 'social calls'.  
"We saw your JT2 in San Francisco and were very impressed."  
"Well thank you, I don't think it's quite as impressive as your machines," he forced a smile as he knew it would carry through the call to help with the farce even though he was far from amused about where this call was going.  
"Nothing to sell yourself short about I assure you. One of our scientists is actually very interested and is hoping he can take a closer look. We're planning on being around your end of the pacific tomorrow around 09 hundred and he would be very interested in meeting with you if you have the time."  
Jeff had just enough time to thrust his hand up to silence everyone else in the room as the realization of what was transpiring dawned.  
It was rather brilliant he couldn’t help praising them as he made eye contact with everyone letting them know he would handle it. It was known that Jeff Tracy had an interest in new technology and that he was a supporter of International Rescue. Thunderbird 2 and the Mole would be hard to sell but the JT2 could easily be taken apart and sold and she would easily fit in the pod of Thunderbird 2. He had to think fast.  
"Why I'd be honoured if I could help you in any way and I'd be equally honoured if not more to have you as guests in my home. It's the least I could do after you saved my life and the lives about my associates. How about you come at 10 instead and stay for tea? Just tell me how many plates I need to set." Jeff already started coming up with a plan and needed the extra hour for preparations.  
There was a pause as Harry and Hugo discussed the slight change of plans. Scott took advantage of this time.  
"My superiors are discussing it." Scott watched the two until he felt they were distracted enough "...By the way, I heard you had FIVE boys, is that true?"  
Jeff chuckled and how surprised Scott sounded. "Why yes,"  
"They must give you quite the run around. I uh, heard that first one was especially good at getting into trouble."  
Jeff looked up at Scott's picture on the wall. "He usually prevents trouble by getting into trouble. Besides, he knows his family will always get him out if he gets in too deep. Although...this one time when he was 12 he borrowed one of the jets and buzzed the house, he was in real trouble that time."  
Scott gave a small chuckle that was almost identical to his father's chuckle as he remembered his joyride. "He sounds lucky to have you-oh, I'm just hearing back, tea would be perfect, expect 3"  
"Well that's fine; I'll look forward to it."  
"It was nice speaking with you Mr. Tracy." Scott ended the transmission in a sigh, suddenly feeling lonely after hanging up with his home. Harry pulled him out of his chair to take him back to the tent. "Mr. Tracy's a good man, you shouldn't be doing this."  
"He's also a rich man, owns his own island, has a bunch of jets and by the time the cops fly to the island to help, we'll be gone."  
Scott hated to admit it but Harry was right. Most thieves wouldn't even bother, it's hard to get on an island without permission but these thieves managed to get permission by using International Rescue as bait. He muddled at the thought of such an elite organization being on the same level as a worm on a hook and wondered if he would find it amusing after this was all over.

\-------

 

Brains, Tin-Tin and Alan sat in silence, waiting for Jeff to make a move. Surely, he would come up with a plan?  
"Well," Jeff started, grabbing everyone’s attention; "we've found ourselves in another tricky situation. Fortunately, the ball is in our court and they are on our turf." Jeff called John to join the conversation. "John, you've heard everything and know the situation?"  
"Yes Father" John replied on attention.  
"Good. Alan, I need you to go up and replace John on Thunderbird 5. They know your voice after dealing with you and we can't risk them recognizing you when they come here."  
"Wouldn't it be easier if I just hid out somewhere on the island and took the calls from there?" Alan protested.  
"It would, but I have five sons and they may get suspicious if they don't get to meet at least one and I don't think we'll be able to reach Gordon in time." Alan nodded in agreement. "John, before you leave make sure you can route all calls to base to Thunderbird 5 or Thunderbird 3, we don't want them calling and not being able to reach Alan."  
"Right Father,"   
"Don't go packing yet boys, there are still a few things that need to be done before takeoff," Jeff continued. "Brains, Tin-Tin, where is the JT2 now?"  
"I-in Thunderbird 2's hanger" Brains reported.  
"Okay, move her out to the runway as well as the Condor and anything else hidden away that the public knows we own, Alan's car, Gordon's boat-"  
"Surely Mr. Tracy," Tin-Tin interjected "you can't be serious and just offer up the JT2 to these people as well as everything else?"  
"We don't have a choice in the matter Tin-Tin. If they know we have something and they can't find it, we risk them snooping around and discovering our connection to International Rescue. International Rescue cannot continue to operate if we're found out." Tin-Tin nodded reluctantly. "We're also going to need to extend operation cover up to the rest of the island. Alan, Kyrano, do a circle of the living quarters and take down any photos of Scott or Virgil. These men have seen both of their faces and we don't want to put Scott or Virgil in any more danger by having them be recognized. Anyone have any questions? Good, off you go. We have very little time so be quick about it and report back here when you're done."  
"Yes Father", "F-A-B Father", "Yes, Mr. Tracy" they chimed as they went off to work.  
"Oh wait a minute Brains" Jeff halted his engineer. He got up from his desk, scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it over. "I need you to bring me this before you start anything else". Brains looked down at the note, confused. "Sure, but what is this for?"  
"I'll explain later." Jeff raised his hand stopping Brains from asking any more questions. Brains shrugged off his curiosity and headed off to work.  
Jeff went back behind his desk, sat in his chair and called his London agent with an update.

\------------

Virgil had finished unpacking Thunderbird 2 and had joined Scott in the tent. Hugo and Harry broke out some cigars, setup a make shift table using a crate and began playing cards far enough from Scott and Virgil that Scott and Virgil couldn't jump them but close enough that they could easily pull of a shot before Scott and Virgil could do anything. Harry's gun laid in his lap as a visual reminder of this fact.  
Virgil waited until they had become immersed in their game before testing the atmosphere by speaking with Scott, "How-".  
"Quite!" Harry shouted, cutting Virgil off and raising his stun gun towards him while never looking away from his cards. Virgil responded with silence and Harry lowered the gun and continued playing. Speaking appeared to be against the rules fortunately, they didn't need to speak to communicate. Perhaps some old-fashioned Morse code would do the trick planned Virgil but didn't get the chance as the sound of tires on dirt was heard outside of the tent.  
Harry put down his cards, extinguished his cigar, grabbed his pistol and went outside the tent. Scott and Virgil could see the truck through the entrance as Harry greeted it. Hugo went to the entrance way and started talking with them half in the tent and half out, partially blocking the view of the International Rescue team. What was going on? Both Scott and Virgil, well trained in observation, kept their eyes on the situation trying to find out as much as they could about the new arrivals. Names, numbers, friends, foes, weapons, training or anything that might help them draw a bigger picture of their situation. It was also a good opportunity to talk since both Hugo and Harry were distracted.  
"Who did you call?" Whispered Virgil, not daring to take his eyes off what was going outside should his movements attract attention.  
"Jeff Tracy," Scott whispered back bluntly, without hesitation.  
Virgil's upper body and head turned towards Scott in shock, "Jeff-?!"  
"Shh!" silenced Scott briefly making eye contact. Virgil resumed his eyesight back outside with Scott. Two men had gotten out from the driver and passenger side of the truck both carrying what looked like more stun guns or small pistols. Like Harry and Hugo, they didn't appear to give off the vibe of military or a larger organization. They seemed more like crooks, thieves or mobsters at best trying to join the big leagues of criminal activity. "I know," Scott sympathized while multi-tasking their conversation with the events unfolding outside of the tent. "They want the JT2. WE," Scott highlighted, "haven't seen Jeff Tracy since the monorail incident."  
"F-A-B," Virgil confirmed Scott's reminder of operation cover-up. The two new men and Harry pulled a third person out of the truck from the back. The third man didn't seem to be cooperating. The now four of them went into one of the adjacent tents disappearing from view.  
"Tomorrow's going to be interesting," Virgil commented.  
"Yep." Nodded Scott.

\----------

Jeff stood in the archway of the kitchen with his hand on the frame debating if he should announce himself or see if he could sneak in. Kyrano and his mother were busy running around preparing dinner and by the smell of it some much needed coffee. "Now Jeff", his mother had caught him "don't lurk in doorways, I've taught you better". Kyrano stopped in his place and almost dropped a dish. Jeff's visits to the kitchen were about as rare as Brains losing a chess game. "Mr. Tracy!"  
Jeff felt a little guilty for causing a disruption. "Never mind me Kyrano, I was just checking to see what my chances are for some coffee and I see you are on top of it as always". Kyrano nodded at the praise "I will be bringing it down to everyone shortly".  
"Good, I'm sure they'd appreciate it. Hello Mother." Jeff directed his attention to his mother who was cutting up some vegetables. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a greeting kiss.   
"You didn't have to come all the way down here". His mother continued her lecture, "you could have just ringed".  
"Well I wanted to check up on everyone since I know this mission is a little closer to home than usual". This wasn't entirely a lie.  
"Now we're all grownups, you don't have to check on us" his mother continued chopping, paying more attention to the carrots then to Jeff. "We know everything will be fine" her chopping sped up as her frustration started to show. Jeff started looking around the room for his target with the box that Brain had dropped off in his hand, "we know you do whatever it takes to look after those boys". There it was. He picked up a knife and made his move. "And you've never lead any of us wrong, you'll get everyone through this so don't you worry". He rejoined his Mother's side, his box now slightly heavier.  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence, I hope you're right." He gave her another kiss and excused himself from the kitchen. He had one more stop to make and then he would join Tin-Tin and Brains in moving the remainder of the equipment.

Alan was back in the lounge when Jeff joined him. His packed bag sitting on the couch that led to Thunderbird 3 waiting for him as he hunted for a felt pen on Jeff's desk.  
"Well now, those are some interesting pictures," Jeff commented on the portraits on the wall moving towards the couch. Scott's portrait had been replaced by a younger picture of Jeff while Virgil's picture had been replaced by a slightly different picture of...Gordon? "I see I suddenly have twins".  
"Well, since you have five of us it's not a far stretch to have a set of twins in there somewhere". Alan found the pen, crossed in front of Jeff and scribbled a mustache onto Virgil aka Gordon's twin. He stood back and admired his handy work. "Twins are more believable when one has a mustache" he tried to convince his dad, obviously failing by Jeff's return look. "Gordon hid a fish in my car last week" he confessed. Jeff chuckled and put his hand on Alan's shoulder. "It'll do. I'm sure Gordon will get a kick out of it when he gets back. Now, it's time to get going, do you have any questions for when our friends call back?"  
"No, I think I got it." Alan said as he joined his bag on the couch.  
"Good, check in when you get airborne"  
"F-A-B".  
The couch and Alan with it disappeared deep below into the secret tunnels and corridors of International Rescue. Jeff disliked the thought of sending another son away when he was already missing two. It occurred to him briefly that with Alan leaving none of his sons were left on the island. He quickly pushed the notion out of his head before he had time to process it. There were other matters to deal with. He sat back at his desk and spoke with Brains and Tin-Tin who joined him followed by Kyrano and Grandma with a late dinner and coffee.

\-------

Morning came to the slate mine. Harry and one of the new guests, Sesdon as he was introduced were dressed up in spare uniforms Scott and Virgil were carrying. It was just wrong to see them dressed up that way Virgil thought. He bit his lip and reminded himself that this would be over soon. He started doing his initial checks for takeoff. Harry was with him as one of International Rescue's conditions was that they would call base before they took off and Hugo didn't want him to make the call unsupervised.  
"Thunderbird 2 to base, come in base"  
"This is base, go ahead Thunderbird 2". Alan again.  
"We're just waiting on one more before leaving Danger Zone. Should be at target site in an hour. Thunderbird 1 is staying behind."  
"F-A-B Thunderbird 2. Stay safe."  
"F-A-B".  
Selsden came aboard dragging their mysterious guest from last night. He wore a bag over his head and was struggling to get free. "Stop fussing!" Selsden ordered him pressing a gun against his head.  
"HEY!" Virgil interrupted, not at all ok with the threat of a weapon. "Who is this guy?" He didn't need to know; he recognized the ugly shirt and that looked like a bi-product of a fight between Klimt and an early Léger. He asked mostly so the prisoner would know that they didn't know each other.  
"He's insurance like you,” replied Selsden.  
"We didn't agree to this. Endangering people’s lives is against everything we stand for!"  
"Look Mac, as long as you and your new friend here-" he gave the hostage a nudge, "-listen and shut up you'll be saving peoples' lives…your own. Now get going!"  
Virgil turned his attention back to take off procedures, hoping that the island was prepared for their plus one.

\---

"I don't understand it M'Lady,"  
"What is it Parker?"  
"Why didn't Mr. Tracy want us to go pick up Master Scott last night? If we 'ad we would have been back by now."  
"Now Parker, I hope you're not suggesting that Jeff does not have Scott's best interest in mind," Lady Penelope, International Rescue's London agent answered almost sternly.   
"No M'Lady, it's just-"  
"Jeff cares deeply for those boys and he knows that our best chance of picking Scott up without any accidents is when these terrible men are divided."  
"Is that why you don't want us to drive onto the mine site?"  
"Yes, it is imperative that we remain unseen as long as possible. Who knows what they'd do to Scott or Virgil if they knew we were coming."  
"Understood."  
"Good. And you had better step on it, the sooner we get to Scott, the sooner Jeff can get rid of those horrid men on the Island.  
Parker, the general factotum of the Lady Creighton-Ward and fellow International Rescue agent pushed his foot down on the peddle of the Rolls Royce causing it to become a gleaming pink blur as it sped through the countryside.

 

\----

It was a few minutes before 10 as the Tracy household made their final preparations to receive their special guests. John had returned from Thunderbird 5 and was finishing some quick re-wiring under the desk in the lounge. Brains sat in one of the adjacent chairs and Tin-Tin stood behind him as she watched Jeff fuss over his turtleneck behind the desk trying to get it just right. It wasn't every day you got to meet such a renowned organization, it was important to look your best.  
"International Rescue calling Jeff Tracy,"  
Jeff stopped fussing as he heard Virgil's voice and reached over to respond to the call. "This is Jeff Tracy, go ahead International Rescue".  
"I'm approaching your island; you should be able to hear my jets soon. I'm planning on landing on your south runway but I wanted to check that it'll support the weight of my craft, she's about four hundred and forty-four tones."  
Jeff was suspicious of this odd comment. Most people would ask if the runway was long enough and it's not like Virgil didn't know both answers already. He replied quickly to not draw suspicion. "Yes, you should be fine."  
"Okay, see you soon."  
Jeff nodded in place of saying F-A-B even though he knew Virgil couldn't see it and hung up the call.  
"Odd." Jeff continued to puzzle over his conversation with Virgil, this time more vocally.  
"Why, he's not even right," Tin-Tin commented.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Thunderbird 2 without a pod is around 400 tones."  
"Is this true?" Jeff looked towards Brians.  
"Four hundred and uh, six to be precise, with a pod, she's closer to 500."  
"He would know that too," spoke up John.  
"I agree. He was probably trying to tell us something. We have until we get down to the runway to figure it out. Let's get going."

Harry ventured out of Thunderbird 2 and met with Jeff on the runway. Jeff was wearing a casual jacket and turtleneck but with his manner reflecting confidence, determination and experience most people would remember him wearing a business suite. "What an honor to meet you Mr. Tracy" Harry reached out his hand.  
"The honour is mine International Rescue" Jeff returned the handshake. This man was clearly in over his head by being here in his home but hadn't come to realize it yet. "I was expecting two more?" Jeff inquired. Being polite yet wanting to verify the other players at hand and to give him a piece of mind over Virgil's safety.  
"Oh uh, they'll be down shortly".  
"This is my son, John," Jeff introduced from his left. While John wasn't as intimidating as Jeff was he was still a presence to be respected. "John's a certified astronaut who specializes in astronomy and sub space communication".  
"That's very impressive; it's a pleasure meeting you." Malloy shook John's hand.  
"The pleasure is mine," John played up, "I'd be quite, interested in learning more about your communication network if you have the time."  
"Of course, of course, I'm sure we'll be able to give you some idea of how it all works." Clearly lying and out of his depth.   
"This is Tin-Tin," Jeff continued introducing her on his right. "She and her father, who you'll meet inside, are friends of the family. She's a talented engineer and was with me during the monorail incident."  
Tin-Tin gave him a little bow. She was wearing a formal Chinese dress shirt and had her hands folded in front. She was the most formally dressed out of the three but was less intimidating and more like a warm summer's day.  
Harry returned the bow. "I'm afraid I cannot return the courtesy of my name, security, I hope you understand."  
"Of course," replied Jeff understanding more about security then he did.  
"I heard you had five sons, will I get the honor of meeting the rest of them?"  
"Unfortunately, they are all off the island at the moment. I am sure they will regret not being able to meet you."  
Their conversation was interrupted by the three figures coming out of Thunderbird 2. "Ah, here come my associates."  
Three of them thought Jeff, one more than they were expecting. Was there maybe 4 coming, is that was Virgil was trying to say? Seemed too risky to try and communicate that in front of the captors. What else could Virgil have been trying to say with 444? There was the obvious but it was impossible. It wouldn't be that obvious, would it? It became clear once he was able to see the shirt that looked like one of Virgil's paintings if it had gone through an old RB211 engine.  
"Gordon!"  
Gordon turned his head away from the sun as his bag was removed.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Jeff raised his voice, no longer worried about needing to pretend not to know what was going on. Tin-Tin had raised her hands over her mouth in surprise as John took a step closer to Jeff with his fist clenched at his side.  
"I'm sorry about this Mr. Tracy," Virgil apologized. He needed to clear International Rescue's name publicly so Harry and Selsden wouldn't question why Jeff wouldn't accuse them later.  
Gordon looked around. John watched him to keep tabs on what he was thinking hoping he would figure out what was going on and not blow their cover. This was a lot easier because they had the same training, which Gordon seemed to be following. On the left, bad guy with gun, right, Virgil dressed up for a mission. He looked down at his own attire, not dressed up for a mission, which made him a civilian. Familiar ramp put him in Thunderbird 2, which he probably suspected earlier. He took another look at Virgil, 'Mr. Tracy', he had said which meant operation cover up. His eyes met with John to confirm who gave him a subtle nod.  
"Dad?" he asked weakly. His weak demeanor was supposed to be an act but his throbbing head made it harder to fake...or easier? He wasn't sure. The dehydration from fighting with them from the previous evening didn't help either, not to mention the lack of breakfast. "What's going on?"  
"We want the JT2" Hugo said firmly.  
"The JT2? You’re a rescue op you don't...ransom people for planes."  
"He's injured, let us treat him," Tin-Tin appealed trying to get closer.  
Jeff blocked her from moving with his hand and gave John a glance to ensure he didn't do anything reckless. They had to worry about Gordon’s wellbeing over of their own.  
Virgil tried to clear International Rescue's name again, this time more obviously. "They're not with us. They're holding one of my colleagues."  
"Quiet," Harry barked at Virgil. "The JT2 or we take your son back in this fine craft here and drop him off over the Pacific at fifty thousand feet with no parachute." he demanded again to Jeff attention.  
Jeff's eyebrows furred showing the resemblance to Alan. Using these tactics for Scott, Virgil and now Gordon was uncalled for and he was considerably angry. He saw Virgil whose eyes were on the ground trying to hide from this awkward situation. Virgil was always good at staying calm in intense situations. Even when Thunderbird 2 crashed, Virgil stayed focused which was something Jeff had to do now. He settled his nerves but kept up his angered expression for their guests. "I want some reassurance that you will let him go once you have the JT2." He didn't need to think twice about making the trade. Even if he didn't have the heads up he did, he would have made the trade.  
Harry explained that he would let Gordon and Tin-Tin return inside with Selsden while Jeff, John, Harry and Virgil would load up Thunderbird 2. Harry and Selsden would be in constant radio contact. If Jeff or John did anything Harry didn't like Selsden would be radioed and he would deal with Gordon. If Selsden failed to pick up Jeff or John would be dealt with. Once they were done, they would leave without Gordon.  
Jeff accepted the deal, knew he would have to accept to free Scott and Virgil and he would prefer if Gordon was looked at sooner than later. The question was how this new turn of events would interfere with the current plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arg!" Hugo threw down his cards. Another hand lost! Doolan clawed at his winnings, trying to hold back his grin should his cigar fall out but not being able to hold back his winners laugh that escaped through his clenched teeth. "Since when did you get so dam good at cards?" Hugo scorned.  
"You've just gotten worse" Doolan heckled back.  
"Maybe I have. Deal again." Hugo sat back in his chair and lit his own cigar, puffing at it to get started as Doolan did a quick shuffle. It had been an hour since Virgil had left towards base Scott noted by looking at Doolan's watch as he passed out the cards. Scott had been permitted to watch them play cards on their makeshift table after some complaints of boredom. They placed their bets and started trading in cards.  
"You know he's cheating right?" Scott interrupted, referencing Doolan.  
"What?!" Hugo stared at him, Doolan went silent.  
Scott had planned to accuse one of them from cheating from the start, it just so happened that Doolan was cheating. Scott's experience playing cards with four brothers, one of them being Gordon, had made him accustomed to spot several not quite legal methods of winning a game of poker.  
"Well sure, he looks at you to grab your attention, once he has it he looks at me. You think something’s up, you look at me and Doolan over there steals a card." Hugo whipped his head over to Doolan. "He probably still has a few cards up his sleeve. What? You mean you didn't notice?"  
Hugo knocked over the table as he reached over and grabbed Doolan by the arm.  
"Now just a minute Hugo," Doolan pleaded, "don't believe that International Rescue guy". Hugo pulled out two cards from Doolan's sleeve.  
"You're the one I can't believe, still up to your old prison tricks?" Hugo raised his arm and clenched his fingers, "maybe this time you'll learn your lesson". Hugo's fist went straight for Doolan's head. Doolan yanked away trying to escape from Hugo's tight grasp like a dog trying to escape his chain. His escape being unsuccessful, his free hand swept around the area looking for a shield in a last minute desperation attempt. Card-cigar-bottle! He held up the empty liquor bottle as Hugo's fist shattered through it. Doolan shut his eyes and turned away missing the glass shrapnel that came towards him. Hugo did not fare as well.  
"ARG!" Hugo screamed in pain at his bloody, glass embedded hand. "YOU FOOL!  
"Now-now," Doolan tried to calm Hugo down as well as save himself from another attempt. "You can have your money back; no harm no foul and all that?"  
"Damn right you'll give me my money back!" Hugo yelled at him and then went back to assessing his hand. Bits and pieces of glass were embedded in his hand an arm. When he flexed his fingers he could feel the shards of glass sliding further against his skin like a piece of paper being torn.  
"…You okay?" Doolan inquired concerned but still cautious of his temper.  
"No thanks to you". Hugo snapped back not quite giving him his full attention.  
"Looks pretty bad," Scott leaned forward in his chair trying to get a closer look. "Doesn't look life threatening but you should treat it to prevent it from getting worse or even infected."   
"This is none of your business!" Hugo said with a glare as he pulled his bloody arm away from Scott. He debated what to do with the mess of an arm and decided to start with one of the bigger chunks of glass.  
Scott had a way in, "you're not taking it out with your fingers are you?"  
"What?"  
Scott lowered his head and shook it in disbelief at the lack of first aid skills. He leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg on top of his other as he started his lesson in first aid. "If you take glass out with your fingers you risk cutting your fingers as well. You need to use either tweezers or something like a bankcard. You should also get some disinfectant, considering were out in the middle of nowhere the risk of infection is higher not to mention you could bleed out all of the ground if you're not careful." This last bit was a lie, his arm didn't look bad at all but he needed to sell it.  
"Oh yeah? What do you know about all that?" Doolan questioned.  
"I'm a first responder for International Rescue, a scratched arm is nothing compared to some of the stuff I've seen. Look, do you have a first aid kit? I can treat your arm if you want. Consider it an apology for causing your fight."  
Hugo and Doolan glanced at each other, checking to see if either of them recalled packing a kit. Two headshakes confirmed: no kit.  
"Oh for crying-" Scott said expressing his dissatisfaction at their lack of basic necessities. Fortunately, this is what he had hoped for, "-I have one in my craft if you'll let me get it".  
"You really think we'll let you do something that stupid? As soon as you get in your craft you'll take off".  
"I could instruct one of you where it is but it is faster if I just get it myself. The longer we wait the worse Hugo is going to be. One of you can come with me to make sure I don't take off. It's not like I can take off with two hands tied behind my back anyway."  
Doolan and Hugo considered their options and agreed to let Scott go to his craft with Doolan as an escort.

Scott knew how long it would take Lady Penelope and Parker to arrive at the Danger Zone. He had also studied the terrain enough times since landing that he knew where the best place for them to hide was. All he needed to do was to separate the two and lead them out of the tent towards their hiding spot. He walked across the dirt, listening to it shifting beneath his boot as he looked for a sign confirming he was right while trying to act casual to not draw attention. Almost half way to Thunderbird 1 and beginning to sweat Scott saw a small light. It was in front of him and he didn't think Doolan noticed. He stepped on it to have it move and start flickering. He recognized the flickering right away. F...A...B. He dove after the last short flicker hitting the dirt that felt more like cement with his still sore shoulder. Doolan was momentarily confused at his actions that he wasn't prepared for the shot that rang out knocking his gun out of hands.   
"WHAT TH-" Scott kicked at Doolan's legs knocking Doolan down to the ground with him before he could finish his statement landing with an "oomph". Lady Penelope popped out from behind Thunderbird 1 and fired another shot from her stun gun to knock Doolan unconscious. Hugo came running out of the tent like a red-eyed bull at the noise of the weapons fire with his gun in tow. Parker came out of hiding as well and fired one shot at Hugo knocking him to the ground unconscious before he had a chance to brandish the weapon.  
"Boy am I glad to see you Lady Penelope." Scott greeted as he climbed to his feet.  
"Glad to see you too Scott," she replied as she reached out and untied him, "are there any others?"  
"No, you and Parker there got them both,"  
"Not much of a gunman," Parker gave his expert opinion as he joined the other two, "didn't even get off a shot. A petty crook if you ask me, nothing more."  
"I agree with you there Parker." Responded Scott as Lady Penelope cut his hands free. He let out a sigh of relief of being able to move his wrists again and gave them and his fingers good flex. "How long did you knock them out for? We'll be in trouble if the other two call and they don't pick up."  
"Just for a few minutes, Parker, better get the rope from FAB 1 and tie them up before they come to."  
"Righty-o M'Lady,"  
"Hold that thought Parker; I should have some rope in Thunderbird 1. I need to check in and get the first aid kit anyway. Keep an eye on them for me will you?"  
Penelope and Parker nodded as Scott went into Thunderbird 1. He pushed himself to not stop moving, it may have felt as if he was out of the woods but he hadn't cleared the forest yet.

\---------------

Tin-Tin finished wrapping Gordon's head with a bandage. He thought it was unnecessary but he wasn't going to argue. She secured the last fastening as he felt something else slip into the bandage.  
"Feeling better now Gordon?"  
"Yeah, thanks Tin-Tin." Gordon replied as he reached for whatever was in the bandage. Tin-Tin grabbed his arm before he could.  
"Oh dear, it looks like your arm is injured too. We'll have it F-A-B in no time too." Tin-Tin reached back into her first aid kit for more supplies.  
"Gordon? It's Alan!" a voice from Gordon's ear piped up, "say something to Tin-Tin to confirm if you can hear me."  
"...yeah, F-A-B Tin-Tin,"  
"Good, Tin-Tin has just slipped you one of the receivers John has been working on. It can transmit and receive but it can only pick up sounds in the immediate area so I won’t be able to hear anyone else unless you're standing next to them. If you need to say anything make sure it's not obvious should you be overheard. We also have the channel between base and Thunderbird 5 open so we can also hear anything by dad's desk. Scott's being held captive and Virgil is cooperating to make sure he stays safe." If there was one thing Alan was good at, it was talking fast thought Gordon as Alan prattled on. "Brains is down in the hangers and Lady Penelope is off picking up Scott. We need to buy time for her to get Scott out of there. Tin-Tin, ask Gordon how he was captured. Gordon, let us know as much as you can. The bigger picture we can get the better."  
Tin-Tin pulled out some more bandages and some disinfectant and began treating Gordon's arm. "However did you wind up with these men? Why, I thought you were at the aquarium?"  
"The Aquarium Director and Marine Biologist had me out for dinner after the opening. They wanted my thoughts on introducing the hippocampus ingens to their program as well as some environmental concerns over their new artificial barrier reef program. It was really fascinating and it wasn't until the restaurant closed around 10:30 that we left. The others grabbed a cab but my hotel wasn't far so I decided to walk. I wasn't two blocks away before they came out from behind me clubbing me with something and--" Gordon trailed off as he caught site of the portraits on the wall. Virgil had never looked better. The mustache though? Must have been Alan’s handiwork.  
"And…?" Tin-Tin tried to get Gordon’s attention back.  
"And...the next thing I know I had a bag over my head and was dragged all over the place and ended up here."  
Tin-Tin glared at Selsden, judging and heckling him for his mistreatment of Gordon. Selsden shrugged it off and gestured for her to hurry up. She directed her attention back to Gordon and handed him two pain killers.  
"Two?" Gordon asked confused.  
"One is an edible transmitter," Alan chipped in, "it's so Brains can keep tabs on you."  
"You have a nasty bump, you'll need two." Tin-Tin covered up.  
Gordon took the pills in his hand and tried to think of an excuse to not eat the transmitter. He did need the painkiller but if he ate the transmitter he'd need to have the antidote later, which was not something he wanted to go through. Tin-Tin passed him a small bottle of water as encouragement. Having still not found an excuse not to take them he swallowed both pills, expressing his dissatisfaction slightly in his eyebrows enough for Tin-Tin to notice.  
"There, that wasn't so bad," Tin-Tin remarked giving the Alan the confirmation that Gordon had taken them as she took back the water.  
"Brains, do you have him?"  
Brains looked at his screen down in Thunderbird 2's hanger. He had a blip for Jeff, John and Virgil on the runway and Grandma, Kyrano and Tin-Tin in the lounge and a forth blip joined them. That took about 4 seconds Brains noted. It's hard to tell for certain since he would also have to accommodate transmission time as well as he didn't have any physical/visual data on when the pill was actually consumed. Maybe a 1 second threshold for error? He would also need to find out when and what he last ate as well to make sure he accommodated all variables.  
"Brains?" Alan repeated.  
"Oh-uh," Brains started stuttering re focusing to the task at hand "yeah, yeah, I got him." He labeled the blip so as not to confusing them with all the other blips. He could probably get them to be colour coded by changing the frequency of each of them a little, maybe linking them to a hex code? It would be easier to tell who was who if they were ever in this situation again where more than one of them ate it at a time. He jotted down some more notes for further development.

"Scott to Thunderbird 5."  
"Scott!" Alan exclaimed, ignoring protocol, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Lady Penelope and Parker have captured the two assailants here. Can you give me an update on what's going on over there?"  
Alan quickly updated Scott on what had happened on the island.  
"Does Dad have a communicator?"  
"No, we suspected they would get too close to him and we didn't want him found out."  
"How about Virgil?"  
"No, John has one for Virgil but he hasn't been able to get close enough to give it to him. Brains has his location so we can keep track of him."  
Scott puzzled over the situation. "patch me through to others will you?"  
"Sure thing," Alan rerouted the signal, "okay, go ahead."  
"Hey everyone, it's Scott. John, Gordon are either of you free to talk, confirm if you can?"  
"F-A-B Scott, good to hear from you" John whispered.  
Gordon did not reply.  
"Okay John, how much time do you have left to load Thunderbird 2?"  
"Not much, heading towards the Ladybird now. Hugo is watching both of us but my back is turned and he's paying more attention to Dad. Dad was right, they're taking everything else they can fit in the pod instead of just the JT2 and it sounds like they know what to look for."  
John could hear Scott nodding on the other end. "Is he keeping you apart?"  
"Yeah, both from him and each other."  
"Brains, can you tell if the others are separated in the lounge?"  
Brains squinted at the monitor, shifting his gasses "uh, yeah, Tin-Tin's on a chair, Gordon's on the couch, Kyrano's at the desk and Grandma's by the window so by process of e-elimination, the second one, uh, Selsden, is most likely in the other chair."  
They had done the same thing with him and Virgil back at the mine. It was a common hostage maneuver that he recognized and he bet John and Gordon recognized it too. "We'll need to take both of them out. Do you think you can take Harry out John if you get close enough to him?"  
"Sure thing Scott but Selsden will need to be taken out at the same time or else he might pull a gun on Gordon or one of the others"  
"Even if we were to coordinate it over the radio," Brains added, "they might get suspicious on how we managed it. I-I don't think they'd figure out we're International Rescue with that but it's probably not a wise decision."  
"Agreed"  
"Not to mention Virgil." Alan jumped in. "How is he supposed to react? He is supposed to think that Scott is still under guard to be shot if he doesn't cooperate and we have no way of communicating with him. Even if we could get the message to him if he acts out of place they might suspect. He might even try to interfere with John to keep up the act."  
Scott held in a sigh as Alan stressed over the situation. "Don't worry, I've got that covered. Virgil's quick on his feet, he'll catch up on the rest. Gordon, Tin-Tin, this won’t work if you can't take out Selsden. Do you think you can manage?"  
There was silence. Scott gripped the controls of Thunderbird 1 as he listened intently on the radio waiting for a response. He knew they were under tight guard but needed confirmation or else his plan wouldn't work.  
"Gee, Tin-Tin," Gordon's voice quietly spoke up, "do you think after all this is over, we can go swimming?"  
More silence. "I'm sure we can, Gordon." Selsden stared at them in curiosity but quickly lost interest.  
"Alright. I need 20 minutes. See if you can stall them until then and find a way to get close to them for around that time."  
"F-A-B Scott," John signed off.  
Gordon checked the clock in the lounge while John checked his watch and marked 20 minutes. It was going to be difficult to stall them since the JT2 was almost already loaded. John walked a little slower as he planned how to let his dad and Virgil know.  
Scott hopped from his seat of Thunderbird 1 after ending the call and grabbed the first aid kit. He couldn't waste any time. He met up with Lady Penelope and Parker and was happy to find Hugo and Doolan still knocked out. He began wrapping up Hugo's arm. International Rescue helped anyone in need, no matter who they were so he couldn't leave without treating Hugo despite him holding a gun to his head earlier. He completed most of the wrapping and then instructed Lady Penelope and Parker on how to finish it so he could get going. He gave them a quick update on the situation as well being careful not to give away too many details should their two little hostages be faking their state of consciousness. "With any luck, I'll be back in another hour with two more. Thunderbird 5 is up to speed and can provide you with any updates. I have two minutes, any questions?"  
"Good luck," Lady Penelope wished him off, "You make sure everyone is safe."  
"F-A-B."

\--------------

Jeff parked the JT2 and climbed out of the cockpit, his shoes making a weak thunk on the bottom of the pod. He looked in aw around his new surroundings. Thunderbird 2 had never seemed so big. When was the last time he was in any of the Thunderbirds? He helped with some of the inspections sure, but there was never really a need to venture into any of them, let alone on a 'mission'. A soft "amazing" escaped from his lips.   
This caught Virgil by surprise who was starting to secure the landing gear to the pod floor. It was unlike his father to ignore the situation and get caught up in something. Maybe he was acting? It sure fooled him. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the grand tour. But if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them. It's the least I can do."  
Jeff focused back on the situation. He didn't realize Virgil was there. "Oh it's not your fault. I understand you're in the same situation I'm in, do you think your colleague is okay?" giving Harry, who was overseeing them in the corner, a quick glance to see if his question was allowed.  
"He was when I left him, how about your son, will he be okay?"  
"Who Gordon? He'll be okay. He springs back quickly."  
"That's good to hear."  
Neither of them was sure what to say next. Jeff drew his attention back to his surroundings of the massive Thunderbird 2. He was after all, lucky enough to see it firsthand being a bystander. "This pod's got to hold what, 80 tons?"  
"100"  
"It doesn't look like it was designed for hauling planes,"  
"No, this particular one is used for hauling excavation equipment but in a pinch, it can hold just about anything."  
Jeff gave his next question a moment of thought as Virgil moved to tie down the port side of the jet. "Do you ever regret being part of International Rescue? I mean you must find yourself in these types of dangerous situations all the time, surely there are safer jobs out there."  
Virgil stopped and gave the question a quick run through to make sure he understood it's full, un-vocalized weight. It was something that he and all of his brothers had considered at one point or another, usually when they were in an enraging inferno or jumping out of a perfectly good plane. He focused back on the ties and avoided eye contact as he gave his answer. "Everything I've ever wanted to be I am with International Rescue and more. Even when times are tough I feel fortunate to be part of such an organization and I wouldn't trade it for the world."  
Jeff gave his son who was on his hands and knees covered in dirt a proud smile. He was always proud of his sons, he didn't think he could be more proud but he was.  
Virgil felt slightly embarrassed and started running through how to tie landing gear in his head to avoid making a mistake due to lack of focus as John and the Ladybird drove up the ramp. Harry directed him to the back of the pod and instructed Jeff to show him to the garage where the family vehicles were kept. Harry waited for John to get out and instructed him to bring the Condor next before following Jeff out of the entrance of the pod giving a Virgil a reminder of what would happen if he tried anything while he was gone.  
John followed them a short ways behind. He turned around just on the cusp of the exit ramp, "watch that wing overhead on the Ladybird, she's a little lower than most". While speaking with his back turned to Harry he gave Virgil a quick signal. A thumbs up, a tap to the wrist before turning back around and heading out. This was enough to tell Virgil that Scott was okay and that there was a plan in place, thank goodness. He grabbed some more tie-down straps and headed over to Tin-Tin's Ladybird checking his watch to mark the time.

\-----------

"Are you crazy!?" Alan explained after hearing Scott's plan, "Dad will ground you for a month!"  
Scott chose to ignore him. "Well Brains, you know the island and Thunderbird 1 better than anyone, what do you think?"   
"I have to agree with Alan on this one,"  
"THANK YOU!" Alan almost shouted triumphantly.  
"-but, I s-suppose if you were and wanted to get the full effect you'd have to watch your speed and uh-angle of trajectory. I-I can uh calculate it for you and send it to Thunderbird 1." He had already started making the calculation before he finished his sentence.  
"Thanks Brains."  
"Now I know you're both crazy," Alan continued now quite flustered. He would have liked to beat some sense into Scott but his current geosynchronous location forbade it.  
Scott could imagine Alan stressing out by the controls. "Don't worry Alan, if dad clips my wings you can fly Thunderbird 1. Just remember, it's imperative that we do not tell the others."  
Alan wasn’t entirely convinced but he trusted Scott and decided to have faith in him. He let out a sigh in defeat. "Will do Scott, good luck and I promise to take good care of her while you're grounded."

\----

"Hey how much longer you going to be Harry? I'm getting tired of babysitting." Selsden started to pace around the lounge in impatience as Gordon and the others watched him.  
"Almost done just need to do a quick sweep of the house." Harry replied on the two-way radio.  
"Alright, but make it quick, we don't want to be late."  
"Yeah, yeah"  
They seemed to be on a timetable, Gordon surmised. Hopefully Alan and the others picked up on that as well. Gordon reminded himself that he was also on a timetable. He took the chance while Selsden and Harry were talking to take a look at the clock. He was running out of time too. Getting close to Selsden at a certain time in an innocent way was proving difficult. He caught Tin-Tin glancing at the clock as well. He was starting to feel the effects of no sleep making it hard to concentrate. Not to mention he hadn't-  
Grrwwwl.  
...eaten either. His stomach seemed to echo in the silence of the lounge. Selsden turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.  
Gordon lifted his head with sudden realization of a chance returning the glance. "What are the chances I can get a sandwich?" It was weak, sure, but it might be enough.  
Selsden locked eyes with Gordon. "We'll be gone soon, you can eat later"  
"We're not doing anything right now and it would only take me a second to grab one from the kitchen."  
"I said-"  
"-I could even settle for a muffin. I'm sure the others are getting hungry." He gestured at the others who nodded along with him. Selsden did not respond. Gordon hoped he was considering his request. "I could even get you one as well?" Was the bargaining too much? The pause continued. Selsden slowly raised his arm and pressed the button on his two-way radio.  
"Hey Harry,"  
"Yeah?" Harry's voice came in from the small box.  
"The natives are getting hungry; the kid wants to visit the kitchen."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I'm hoping it will shut him up until we're done."  
Another pause, hopefully another considering pause. "I don't like the idea of him going off unsupervised. He might try something."  
"Like eating all of my ginger snaps!" Grandma interrupted. "You know perfectly well Gordon you're not allowed in the kitchen!"  
"But Grandma-"  
"I won’t have it. Why not I go to the kitchen and fetch everyone some tea. I was almost finished making it anyway before our rude guests showed up."  
"How about the old lady?" asked Selsden to Harry. "She wants to get everyone tea."  
"The old lady huh? Ok that sounds fine. I doubt she'll try anything that we can't handle. Get her to pour another cup I wouldn't mind some before we leave."  
Selsden lowered his radio and addressed Grandma. "Alright, off with you. You know the consequences if you take too long."  
She gracefully stood up and headed for the kitchen.  
"Surely, I can assist?" asked Kyrano.  
"No, stay where you are." Selsden started raising his voice. He quickly eyed the rest of them making sure they knew that he was in charge and not to consider Grandma's short freedom a sign of weakness.

\----

Scott studied the trajectory that Brains had sent one more time. "You sure this is right Brains?"  
"Positive Scott."  
"Alright, well, let's get started."

\----

With the jets and everything else Harry could find now loaded up in Thunderbird 2, Jeff, John and Virgil were escorted back to the lounge with Harry and pistol close behind. Grandma joined them with tea and some muffins and began filling the mugs on the desk with Tin-Tin's help. Selsden reached for one of them and received an angry slap from Grandma.  
"Hey! Watch it lady!"  
"I may not be able to stop you from stealing from us but if you think for one minute I'm serving you before I server my own family you've got another thing coming young man."  
Tin-Tin put a hand on Grandma's shoulder as a sign of support and passed Gordon a cup of tea while Grandma and Selsden had a staring contest.  
Harry had a good laugh at Selsden for being slapped and reached for a muffin after secretly noting John had also received a muffin.  
"Don't worry Ma'am, we'll be out of here shortly. Mr. Tracy, you'll be escorting me around your villa next."  
"If it means getting rid of you, sure."  
"Hey, what’s that noise?" Selsden inquired as a rumbling sound could be heard outside.  
"It's a jet." Jeff answered quickly. "The island is under a flight path." He took a sip of his tea trying to act casually. He heard Thunderbird 1 take off and land from the pool often enough to know what her jets sounded like. However, as he reminded himself, HE did not have any involvement with International Rescue and so HE wasn't supposed to recognize them. He closed his eyes and smelled the tea letting the fact that Scott was okay sink in. "good"  
"What was that Tracy?" Doolan suspiciously eyed Jeff.  
"Good tea, thank you mother."  
"Seems kind of loud to be a fly over." Gordon commented as he directed his attention out the window.  
"You're right Gordon," commented Jeff. Perhaps we have another visitor? Kyrano, do we have anyone else scheduled to visit today?"  
"No, Mr. Tracy."  
"Perhaps it's a military jet?" Offered Virgil who stood next to Harry.  
"There aren’t any military bases nearby and they tend to let us know if they're doing any maneuvers over our airspace" covered John.  
Curiosity lead Gordon, Selsden and Tin-Tin to the window. Peering out to see if they could find the vehicle responsible for the roaring sky that was increasing in sound as the others watched the teacups starting to shake.

\----

Scott tightened his grip on the throttle, hoping it would make the difference between success and failure. "Well, here we go." He threw the throttle forward knowing the risk of having second thoughts.

\----

Scott wouldn't, would he? Wondered Gordon. Gordon placed his hand on the window, feeling the glass pane shake under his fingertips. A history lesson from his youth of the Halifax explosion of 1917 flashed into his mind causing him to take his fingers quickly off the glass. He reached for Tin-Tin to back away from the glass with him. Without warning, the nose cone of Thunderbird 1 shot by filling the window with its brilliant red. Thunderbird 1’s sudden appearance and accompanying vibrations sent Gordon, Tin-Tin and Selsden tumbling back further from the window. Jeff reached for his mother keeping her from falling as the rest tried to keep their balance or find something to hold onto. Despite Thunderbird 1's massive speed, she seemed to crawl by the window allowing everyone to make out the lettering on her hull. Gordon and John quickly recovered from the surprise and remembered what they were tasked with and noting they were right where they needed to be. Gordon jumped on Selsden forcing the already unbalanced hostile to the ground. He didn't fight back at first, still processing the sudden change in events. He began to squirm reaching for his weapon under Gordon's weight without much success. Tin-Tin quickly grabbed it away from him and took a few steps back to make sure it was out of reach. John grabbed the gun away from Harry. Harry reached to grab the gun back as Virgil grabbed his hands and forced them behind Harry's back. Harry made a groan of pain at the twist. He wasn't able to get out another word as complaint as Virgil swiftly knocked him down, pinning him to the down and using his kneed to hold his arms tight. In a moment, it was over.

\----

Scott pulled sharply on the throttle to make his mighty machine arc upward lightly brushing the tall palms that littered the island. He made a quick turn starboard and held his breath as his knuckles turned white waiting for the craft to clear the direct airspace. He pulled out over the ocean in relief of not taking out half his house and did quick lap around the island to allow Thunderbird 1 (and his pulse) to slow down to a hover before turning on the speaker.  
"This is International Rescue." His voice boomed over the island. "You have one of our men on your island and I demand he be released or I will open fire. You have five minutes to comply." He cut off the speaker and weaponized the front gun as he hovered in view of the lounge windows.  
\------

John disassembled Harry's weapon to make sure it could not be used while Jeff crossed over to Tin-Tin and did the same. John took over for Virgil allowing him to contact Scott and let him know things were under control. Scott landed Thunderbird 1 next to Thunderbird 2 on the runway and joined the party.  
"Hello everyone," he raised an arm in greeting. "Sorry if I scared any of you with my little stunt. Allow us to take these two troublemakers off your hands. Rest assured we will deliver them to the proper authorities."  
"Glad to see you’re ok," Virgil directed to him.  
"You too," Scott tossed Virgil a stun gun and the two of them proceeded to tie up Harry and Selsden. "Now, I understand we have some of your equipment stored in Thunderbird 2. We'll get that unloaded for you before going on our way."  
"Say International Rescue," queried John, "it'll be hard to look after these guys while flying. How about I come along? I can also help you upload your equipment if you want."  
Scott turned his head over to Virgil. "Well, up for a tag along?" completely enjoying playing 'International Rescue" in front of the 'Tracy family'.  
"I was just planning on knocking them out but the extra hands would help, the sooner we can get this wrapped up the better."

\----

"So Alan, how did you enjoying being base, enough excitement for you?"  
"I'll say, I don't know how you do it Dad," Alan answered from Thunderbird 5.  
"Being able to rely on you boys and a lot of coffee tends to do the trick. Have you heard from Lady Penelope?"  
"Yes, she was able to meet up with Scott, Virgil and John and has already called the authorities."  
"That's good to hear,"  
"Parker also recognized Harry and Selsden as the two that tried to rob them a while back."  
"Grafton's lot huh?"  
"Yes, the other two Virgil and Scott identified as Hugo and Doolan are also known associates of Grafton."  
"Well that explains why we might have been targeted. He must still be sore from us turning him in. We'll have to keep tabs on them. What's the e.t.a. on Thunderbirds 1 and 2?"  
"Scott is due in any minute you should hear his thrusters soon. Virgil and John are about 10 minutes behind."  
"Hey is Scott going to buzz the house again?" asked Gordon who was perched on the couch. "That was amazing! I thought for sure the windows we're going to break."  
"Of course not, the windows are reinforced with one of my custom palmers. They can at minimum withstand the vibrations from Thunderbird 1 and 3. Having Thunderbird 1 a little bit closer would only make them rattle in their frame with no risk of breaking. The, uh, tricky part was making sure Scott could go at a fast speed to not be seen until the last minute and still be able to pull up in time to avoid the uh, house."   
"Thanks as always Brains for making sure Scott didn't make a mess of the furniture. He sure did give us a surprise though."  
"I'll say. Did Scott deliberately not let us know so we would act surprised?" inquired Gordon.  
"Yeah, he wanted to make it easier for everyone to sell the bit."  
"Well it certainly worked," commented Tin-Tin, "I nearly fell over."  
"Ah, Kyrano. Excellent timing as always and I hear Scott coming in for landing." Kyrano came in followed by grandma with refreshments.  
"Is that a pie I smell?" Gordon sniffed the air and tried getting a better look at what grandma was carrying underneath a warming dome.  
Alan sulked in the emptiness of Thunderbird 5. With all the commotion he missed getting pie yesterday and now he wasn't going to get any pie.  
"Blueberry. It was supposed to be for yesterday but with all excitement I had to put it under the heating dome." remarked Grandma.  
"Speaking of, M-Mr. Tracy. What did you need that thermo container for?"  
"Thermo container? I thought I saw one of those in my luggage..." Alan turned to his bag and started digging through it.  
Grandma lifted the dome to reveal the blueberry pie with...a missing piece. Shock struck her but she was quickly able to deduce who took the piece. "Now Jeff! I have a hard enough time stopping the boys from sneaking treats."  
"Sorry mother, but it was for a good cause."  
Alan had returned on screen with the thermo container and opened it up to reveal the hot and first piece of blueberry pie. He was at first at a loss of words but was able get out a "thanks Dad".  
"Any time son,"  
"Hi folks," Scott came out of the revolving door. "am I glad to be back."  
"Scott! Welcome home." Jeff greeted, "pull up a chair and give us a debriefing. I’m sure you have a good story to tell."  
"Sure thing but slide me some of that pie first and some coffee, I'm starving." Kyrano obliged and Scott took a long awaited sip of coffee. "Now isn't that the best cup of coffee I've ever had. Say, where is Alan?" noting the picture of Alan showing an empty Thunderbird 5.  
"Getting a fork from the galley. He should be back soon. We left the video on should Thunderbird 2 call as we haven't switched the coms back yet." Informed Tin-Tin.  
"It sure was a surprise to have Alan pick up when I called the base and then to find to find John here."  
"Speaking of surprises son, we're going to have to have a talk about that stunt you pulled later."  
"Gordon!" Grandma interrupted, "a second piece already? Leave some for Virgil and John. Don't you think Virgil would like a slice after all he's been through today?"  
"But Grandma," Gordon finished stealing another slice and stood up under Virgil's portrait. He broke off a piece of piecrust and put it above his lip "I am Virgil!"  
The family laughed as the palm trees on the runway bent over to welcome home Thunderbird 2.


End file.
